entwined romance
by sensibleoutcast
Summary: shadow and Mega X are finaly proposing to sala,who will she except? will her wedding be distroyed? will she make the right choice? rating T: just to be sure... might have future violance and language. please rate! PLEASE! I need your advice!


CHAPTER 1: the proposal

Maya was talking to Sala " How did the date go?" she asked.

"We got in a fight again, he has no idea how I feel." Sala rolled her eyes and sat on her couch. "Sometimes I want to slap him and sometimes I just love him…" Sala sighed. Mega X and Sala were having a difficult time in their relationship… it was getting harder and harder to share their feelings and lives.

" Well I hope your date with Shadow is better… oops " Maya said smirking. Sala looked at her friend unbelievingly… the doorbell rang. _I'm not ready for this…_Sala thought as she went towards the door and opened it. Standing there was Shadow and Maya's new boyfriend, rogue (not rouge)

"Did I mention it was a double date?" Maya muttered behind her. Sala smiled very slowly. She looked at Shadow… he gave her a look that said everything…

"So I guess Maya got you to do this?" Sala said as she gently took his hand.

"Sorta" he muttered. Sala smiled as she looked up at him. She saw him give a small grin. She nudged his shoulder. Shadow looked at her.

"I guess we're stuck with them for the rest of the afternoon" he said under his breath. Sala nodded. Maya was too busy to know what they were talking about; she was still greeting her boyfriend.

Sala pecked him on the cheek. "So … where are we going?" Shadow shrugged, " I think we're going to some fancy restraunt." He stated with some annoyance. Sala laughed to herself… this was going to be interesting.

-----

"So how was it?" Shadow asked as they walked home. Sala gazed at him as she smiled. She adjusted the flower in her hair.

"It was good," she said teasingly "I think it could have gone better." Shadow raised an eyebrow… "Really?" he asked, he seemed interested in the upcoming conversation.

"Yes, like rogue trying to break us up with threats, and I really never got to kiss you." Sala ginned while blushing.

"We never got to that did we?" he said. He chuckled… Sala looked at him quite taken aback.

" All I wanted was a--" Shadow stopped her from finishing and began to passionately kiss her. Sala tensed…then began to kiss him back. After a couple of seconds Shadow peeled away and let Sala finished her sentence…

"Kiss…" she quietly muttered. He smirked; Sala blushed wildly as she continued to walk. Her door came in view and it was time to say good-bye.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sala" Shadow said. She turned around to face him. His lips brushed lightly against hers.

"Bye?" Sala said feeling her heart flutter for a second. She blinked and Shadow wasn't there any more…_ I don't know how you do it Shadow, but you can still take my breath away…_ Sala sighed. She searched for her key in the pocket of her dress. She then walked to her door and unlocked it.

"Cali you there?" Sala said at the empty hallway. _I guess not…_ she began to walk toward her room… she was too tired to stand anything else; she just wanted to lie down and sleep. She noticed her light was on…

" Who's there?" she muttered loudly. She waited a few moments for an answer.

" It's me Sala…" she herd… she began to walk inside her room

"Mega X?" she stuttered, " What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" Mega X looked at her suspiciously but shrugged it off.

"First off, Maya let me in… second, I want to apologize about today." Sala herd him mummer. _Maya you're days are over… _Sala looked at Mega X sitting on her bed he stood up and came towards her.

"I'm sorry Sala, I didn't mean what I said today," he muttered. He stood in front of her.

"It's okay, I forgive you, and I just need you to be a bit more supportive." Sala told him. He looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Alright, I guess that I should be leaving now…" Mega X said, he kissed her on the forehead.

" I'll see you tomorrow" he whispered. Sala watched the red hedgehog walk out the room. She sighed as she plopped on her bed. She lay down and closed her eyes. She quickly fell to sleep.

---

"Sala… Sala… hey, wake up," Sala felt her shoulder being pushed gently. She threw the covers over her head.

"Let me sleep for five more minutes …" Sala mumbled. She then opened her eyes slightly… "Sonic!" She exclaimed jumping out of bed… Sonic looked at her confused.

"Heh… sorry, I have to tell you something." He stated standing up.

Sala sighed, "fine but can I change?" she asked. Sonic nodded and left the room. Sala walked to her closet and put on a sea green dress and tan sandals. She then herd the phone ring…

"Don't pick up" she exclaimed as she ran through the hall to the phone. "So, Sala did you hear?" it was Maya…

"Hear what?" she asked.

"That Shadow and Mega X are going to propose to you." Maya said rather calmly. Sala screamed…

"Oops, I wasn't suppose to blurt that…" Maya said then hung up. Sala breathed rapidly…_ this is what I'm definitely not ready for…_ Sala felt her head going in circles…

" You okay?" Sonic said behind her. "Why'd you scream?" Sala took in a deep breath…

" Shadow and Mega X that's what!!!" she snapped. Sonic glanced at the phone.

"Maya told you didn't she?" he rolled his eyes. Sala nodded and started to panic again. Sonic noticed

"Sala, don't worry… it's going to be fine," he said. Sala calmed a bit, her heartbeat became normal once again.

"When will they propose?" she asked not sure if she should've asked. Sonic scratched his head not sure how he would tell her…

"They both are proposing at around 4 o' clock" Sonic said getting ready for another scream. But one didn't come. _They're proposing at the same time…_ she thought.

"Why did I get stuck with this? …" Sala muttered. She looked up "where are they both going to be?" she added.

" They're going to propose to you in the gardens." He said. Sala sighed, and she moved towards the kitchen.

"You can go now, if that's all you needed to say." Sala said back in her normal mood. She smiled politely. Sonic shrugged and left. Sala looked at the clock… it was 10:46._ I never thought I would say this …but I might need to call Maya and Amy for help…_ Sala thought to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to pursuade herself to go back to the phone. _I'm going to regret this_ she said to herself. She went back towards the phone. Dialing the number of Amy's house, Sala thought what she was going to ask. She heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Amy greeted.

"Amy, it's Sala…I was wondering if you—"

"If I could help you? Sure!" she cheerfully, "I'll there in ten…" she hung up.

Sala banged her head on the wall. Asking for help from Amy was a last resort, but she asked anyway. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…_ there was a knock at the door. Then a muffled "Sala, it's Maya and Amy."

_Right on time…_ Sala opened the door. Amy then grabbed her shoulder and dragged her to her bedroom. Maya walked behind them.

"We need to see what you're going to wear." Amy stated as she rummaged through her closet. Maya rolled her eyes as she went to help her. Sala sat on her bed looking at the two throw her clothes on the ground. Maya then pulled out a small red dress with below the shoulder sleeves.

"How about this?" Maya asked Amy. Sala shook her head.

"That dress shows too much" Sala blurted. Maya looked at Amy.

"The dress is perfect!" Amy exclaimed. She handed the dress to Sala. Sala gave them both an uncomfortable look.

"Fine" she muttered as she exited the room to the bathroom to change.

---

Sala looked at the clock and panicked once again. It said it was 3:30

"Amy how'd you get through it?" Sala asked as she looked at herself. The dress reached her mid-thigh and her high heels were uncomfortable.

"Get through what?" she replied, "The proposal?"

Sala nodded. Amy shrugged, she thought for a moment.

" I only played along as Sonic proposed to me, but that was a surprise as well, I didn't know he was going to propose till he did…" Amy rambled. Sala then thought who she was going to except… If she picked Mega X, she could only expect lots of fights and an early break up. If she picked Shadow, she was sure to have a lot of romance… but she would never be sure when she would be safe. _Either way someone loses_, Sala thought as she sighed. Maya looked at her friend worried.

"I should get going now… I don't want to be late," Sala said as she stood up and left.

---

Mega X glared at Shadow sitting next to him at least a yard away. " Which one of us do you think she is going to except?" Shadow muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't really understand her mind now… so I have no idea." Mega X replied. Shadow looked back at the sky wondering how much more time he would have to spend with Mega X. He then saw Sala running towards them.

"There she is…" Shadow said as he stood up. Mega X followed his gaze and stood next to him.

"Hi Shadow, Mega X" Sala said as she looked at the two hedgehogs. She waited for the two to say something.

"Sala… which one of us would you marry?"


End file.
